otra dimension
by dragon force 12
Summary: Lucy es una alumna de Japon que pasaria si se encontrara con cierto pelirosado lo se soy mala en los sumnary delen oportunidad soy nueva
1. Chapter 1

**Otra dimensión**

**Capítulo 1: El Encuentro**

En el reino Fiore, en la ciudad de Magnolia existe un gremio algo animado llamado **FAIRY TAIL.**

Natsu (Chico de 18 años – Magia de Fuego, Dragon Slayer). se encontraba revisando la lista de misiones.

**_Natsu:_** ¡He es que no hay buenas misiones esta vez!

Cuando de repente encontró una misión con una buena paga

**_Natsu:_** estoy ´´Estoy Encendido`` - y empezó a ver de que trataba la misión.

Aparece repentinamente Happy (Gato Azul, compañero inseparable de Natsu) y dice – Natsu ¿qué misión haremos ahora?, Natsu contesta – esta mira (señala la misión), la de búsqueda.

**_Happy:_** ¿pero recuerdas lo que paso en la última misión de búsqueda que hicimos?

_(Natsu empieza a Recordar)_

Una ciudad destruida, Natsu todo sucio y con una gato en los brazos – Happy riendo.

**_Natsu:_** pero esta vez no pasara eso, porque la misión es de encontrar un objeto perdido y eso será pan comido, además mira la paga es buena (con una cara emocionada).

**_Happy:_** Aye sir.

**_Natsu:_** Esta decidido entonces iremos a esa misión. (Sonriendo)

Natsu y Happy si encontraban saliendo del gremio para ir en busca del objeto cuando de repente aparece Gray (Chico 18 Años – Magia tipo Hielo).

**_Gray:_** Hey Flamitas a dónde vas con tanta prisa.

**_Natsu Responde:_** No es de tu incumbencia princesita de hielo. (Con una sonrisa sombría).

**_Gray:_** Acaso quieres pelear cerebro de lava.

**_Natsu:_** Cuando quieras, estoy encendido cubito de hielo.

**_Happy interviene:_** Natsu no olvides la misión.

**_Natsu:_** Es verdad, casi lo olvido (Salen corriendo a alistar sus cosas para la misión).

Camino a la ciudad de la misión Natsu y Happy se encuentran con un tipo algo sospechoso (Cabello negro, alto, mirada sombría).

**_Natsu:_ **Oye Happy, no te parece sospechoso ese tipo, no parece de por aquí.

**_Happy:_** No para nada. (Continuando su camino).

Llegan a la ciudad y van en busca de la persona que encargo la misión, media hora después de busca logran encontrarla (era una anciana de unos 75 años).

**_Natsu:_** Anciana es usted la que encargo esta misión de búsqueda.

**_Anciana (Ríe):_** Así es, parece ser que al fin alguien podrá encontrar mi cadena.

**_Natsu:_** ¿y cómo es esa cadena?

**_Anciana:_** Es un cadena con un cristal rojo colgando de ella.

**_Natsu:_** ¿En donde fue que perdió la cadena anciana?

**_Anciana:_** Lo perdí en aquel bosque debajo de la montaña, cuando bajaba con mi esposo.

**_Natsu:_** No se preocupe anciana yo la encontrare y se lo regresare.

Camino al bosque Happy empieza a recordar algo que les sucedió hace poco

**_Happy:_** Pero Natsu tú no eres bueno buscando cosas (ríe), recuerdas la ves creíste que habías perdido tu bufanda, pero en realidad la habías dejado sobre el colgador.

**_Natsu:_** Pero esta vez es diferente (Riendo).

Llegan a la parte baja del bosque Natsu y Happy se encuentran de nuevo con el tipo sospechoso el cual los ataca con un poder extraño, el cual desgarra una pared dimensional creando un portal hacia otro mundo.

**_Natsu:_** Que rayos fue eso, ¿Quién es este tío? (Tratando de no ser absorbido por el portal).

**_Happy:_** Pe-pero que sucede, Natsu ¿qué es ese agujero negro? (Cogido de la bufanda de Natsu).

**_Natsu:_** No lo sé pero parece peligroso, intentemos alejarnos de él, intenta volar lejos de él Happy.

Happy intenta volar pero rápidamente aparece el tipo y utiliza magia de tipo aire, empujándolos hacia el portal.

**Natsu:** (Dentro del portal): ¿qué es esto?, ¿dónde estoy?, siento frio – mucho frio (Cierra los ojos)

Happy despierta a Natsu, se encontraban dentro de una casa; empezaron a curiosear por todo el sitio y se dieron cuenta que se encuentran en un mundo muy diferente al suyo.

De repente se abre una puerta y aparece una chica (Ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello rubio con un cuerpo voluptuoso).

Happy asustado detrás de Natsu.

**_Natsu_** (la mira fijamente, sorprendido) y dice: ¿qui-quien eres tú?

**_Chica (Sonriendo):_** Yo, yo soy Lucy.

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de este Fanfiction espero que les guste, dejen reviwes nos vemos =D.

Se despide **dragon forcé 12.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Primer día en Jopen**

**_Natsu:_ **Yo soy Natsu, ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

**_Lucy:_** Por lo visto tú no eres de por aquí, bueno estas en Japón-Tokio **- **dijo ella diciéndole como si estuviera loco

Ehhhhhhhh **- **dijo el extrañado – **que -**dijo el confundido

**Eh parece que no recuerdas mucho sufres amnesia - **dijo ella guiándolo a hacia la sala -**ven entra y recuéstate ahí te sentirás mejor después de descansar - **dijo ella sonriéndole, Natsu solo le devolvió el gesto.

**_Happy:_** Natsu no la hagas lo que ella dice. (Asustado)

**(Pov Natsu)**

_La verdad es que no entiendo mucho primero estaba en Magnolia y ahora en un tal Jopen o algo así, pero no entiendo como cojones llegue aquí-pensé-esperen tal vez sea culpa de ese portal_** - **y recordó que había sido absorbido por un extraño portal.

**_Lucy:_** Hola, Hola?; me estas escuchando, que es esa cosa que tienes ahí?

**Natsu:** De que carajos hablas? – **De esa cosa azul y habladora de ahí** – dijo ella.

**_Happy:_** Yo, yo soy un gato.

**Lucy** (Asustada y haciendo una cara graciosa)**:** Queeeeeeeee? – **Es cierto es un gato** – dijo el chico pelirosa.

Happy: Aye sir

Después de horas y horas de haberle contado la situación por la que había paso Natsu y como era su mundo, Lucy empieza a creer en su historia.

**_Lucy:_** Bueno eso explica, como es que los encontré – **y como nos encontraste?** – dijo él.

**_Lucy (Pensativa):_** La verdad es que cayeron del cielo, pensé que era una ilusión pero no lo era y no podía dejarlos afuera; así que los traje a mi casa.

**_Natsu:_** O es verdad, pero porque no hay nadie aquí.

**Lucy** (Con una cara algo triste): La verdad es que vivo sola, mi madre murió cuando era pequeña y mi padre siempre está de viaje por todo el mundo, pero puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentras la forma de regresar a tu mundo.

Natsu y Lucy intercambian miradas mientras se sonrojan(o/o).

**Happy** los mira y dice: Se Gussssstan. – Ambos sonrojados, miran a lados opuestos.

**_Lucy_** cambia de tema y **_dice:_** Bueno ya que estas aquí no puedes vestir de esa manera, así que iremos a comprarte ropa nueva, además iré como comprar cosas para mi universidad.

**_Natsu_** extrañado dice: Universodad que rayos es eso? – **_Happy:_** debe ser como una tienda donde vende mucho pescado (Imaginándose el pescado).

**Lucy **(Ríe)**_: _**Jajajajaja, universidad es un lugar donde van muchos chicos a estudiar cosas como la medicina o Maestría.

**_Natsu:_** Hee y eso para qué sirve? **- sin eso no puedes ganar dinero y no tendrás que comer, acaso no estudian en tu mundo?** – dijo ella

**_Natsu:_** Si claro que sí, yo soy un mago de fuego entrenado por un dragón de fuego – **Pero eso no sirve aquí tendrás que estudiar algo mientras estés aquí** – dijo ella.

**Y entonces tú que estudias** – pregunto él.

**_Lucy:_** Yo me registre en Literatura - **entonces yo también estudiare eso, así estaré más tiempo contigo** – dijo él.

**_Happy:_** Se gussss- Natsu golpea a Happy noqueándolo.

**_Natsu:_** Y cómo demonios debo regístrame en eso de la univorsodad – **Es universidad, primero tienes que dar un examen para ingresar pero los exámenes para ingresar ya terminaron; mmmmmm entonces le diré a mi padre que habla con los encargados para que te permitan ingresar sin dar examen** – dijo ella.

**_Natsu:_** entonces esta todo solucionado (Sonriendo).

**_Lucy:_** Ahora debemos ir a comprarte ropa, agradezco a mi padre por enviarme siempre dinero de mas (Dijo en su mente), y que haremos con esa cosas azul? – **_Natsu: _**dejémosle descansar.

Natsu y Lucy salieron de la casa, ella le explicaba todo acerca de su mundo sus tradiciones los lugares a los cuales debía ir y cuales no debía ir, y así sin más llegaron a un centro comercial.

**_Lucy:_** Bien, entremos en esa tienda – está bien dijo él.

Lucy coge mucha ropa y hace que Natsu se las pruebe.

**_Natsu:_** Pero esa ropa no me gusta – **eso no me interesa, pruébatelas ya** - dijo ella

Natsu dijo: Esta bien, está bien – entrando en un probador de ropa

Cinco minutos después Natsu sale desnudo del probador.

**_Natsu:_** Como es que debo ponerme esto – **Idiota que haces desnudo** (Sonrojada) dijo ella.

Lucy le explica del otro lado del mostrador como debe ponerse la ropa, luego decidieron llevarse unas remeras, unos pantalones y por supuesto unos boxers; regresando a casa encontrando dormido aun a Happy.

**_Lucy:_** Natsu este será tu cuarto, aquí dormirán tú y Happy – **Heeee porque no dormimos juntos?** – dijo él.

**_Lucy_** (Sonrojada): Idiota como quieres que hagamos esos, ustedes dormirán ahí y punto. (Sale corriendo hacia su cuarto).

En el cuarto de Natsu y Happy

**_Natsu:_** Hoy ha sido un día cansado verdad Happy.

**_Happy:_** No lo sé, ustedes me abandonaron. (Con una cara llorosa).

**_Natsu:_** Bueno, bueno; la próxima ves saldremos y le pediremos a Lucy que nos guie.

**_Happy:_** Te gusta verdad?

**_Natsu:_** ¡Callate! – **Se parece un poco a ella verdad** – dijo Happy.

**_Natsu:_** Ya duérmete Happy.

**(Pov Natsu)**

_Hoy fue un día muy divertido con Lucy, creo que es una chica muy alegre, además se parece un poco a ella, si se parece un poco; como sea espero tener más días divertidos con ella_ – Se puso a dormir.

En el cuarto de Lucy

**(Pov Lucy)**

_Vaya que tuve un día muy alborotado hoy, Happy y Natsu son muy alegres, creo que va a ser interesante vivir con ellos; en especial con Natsu a pesar de ser un poco despistado (Ríe)_ – Empieza a dormir.

**Hasta aquí mis sexys lectores nos vemos en la próxima gracias por leer dejen reviwes**

**Dragon forcé se depide *3***


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Un día en la Universidad**

Al día siguiente una chica rubia despertaba mientras se fijaba en el reloj que tenía frente a ella y entonces.

**_Lucy:_**oh no esto no, voy a llegar tarde iré a despertar a Natsu.

Y así alborotada entra a la ducha se cambia y se dirige al cuarto de su compañero pelirrosa.

**(Pov Lucy)**

_Este ahora es el cuarto de Natsu he, iré a despertarlo_ (llega hasta el); _se ve muy lindo dormido_ (se ruboriza y se queda mirándolo fijamente hasta que)

**_Happy:_**te gussssssta

La rubia voltea y logra ver un gato raro mirándola con sus patitas sobre su boca mientras se burlaba de ella.

**_Lucy:_**de que estas hablando

**_Natsu:_**mmmmm Lucy- dijo aquel pelirrosa despertando

**_Lucy:_**Natsu tenemos que ir a la universidad rápido – Yo ire con ustedes – dijo Happy, nooo en la universidad no se permiten animales – dijo ella.

**_Natsu:_** Happy, espéranos hasta nuestro regreso, te prometo que te llevare a conocer este lugar al regresar – Happy con una cara triste.

(Lucy decía en su mente) sin máslogre hacer que mi amigo pelirrosa se cambiara y me lleve a nuestro destino por supuesto que llegamos tarde por eso no pudimos entrar a clase.

**_Natsu:_**No logramos llegar a tiempo para entra a clase.

**_Lucy:_**No puedo creer haber llegado tarde después de todo mi esfuerzo y de prometerle a mi padre que no llegaría tarde.

**Flash Back**

_Por favor papa ayúdale a entrar te juro que yo me ocupare de él-dijo Lucy_

_No es un no –dijo Jude heartefilia-y aun no puedo creer que vivas con ese chico_

_Por favor-dijo Lucy-Entonces entrare al club de fiestas -dijo ella tratando de amenazarlo_

_Está bien- dijo Jude-pero con una condición que no hagas muchos gastos_

_Si-dijo ella feliz_

**Fin Flash back**

**_Natsu:_** Bueno, regresemos a casa ahora (Poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza).

**_Lucy:_** Estas loco, solo perdimos una clase debemos a entrar a la siguiente – que aburrida es la univorsodad – **dijo Natsu.**

Estaban paseando por la universidad cuando se acerca un grupo de chicas.

Grupo de chicas: Lucy espera (Lucy voltea a verlas)

**_Lucy:_** Holaaaa, cuanto tiempo como han estado chicas (De repente se acerca Natsu), Natsu ellas son mis amigas, Alice, Natsuki y Mizuki.

(Alice chica de color de cabello negro, ojos verdes, alta, cuerpo exageradamente voluptuosos)

(Natsuki chica de color de cabello castaño, ojos negros, baja en estatura, cuerpo desproporcionado)

(Mizuki chica de color de cabello morado, ojos azules, estatura promedio, cuerpo intermediamente proporcionado)

**_Alice:_** Conque este chico es tu novio he Lucy.

**_Lucy:_** No él en re—intervino Natsuki: No está nada mal Lucy.

**_Lucy:_** Per—Porque no nos contaste Lucy – **dijo Mizuki**

**_Alice_**_:_ Así que tú eres Natsu – **_Natsu:_**Si – y donde estás viviendo – pregunto Mizuki – **_Natsu:_** En la casa de Lucy.

Las 3 amigas en coro **contestan:** Queeeeee?

Lucy les explica a sus amigas sobre Natsu y les miente diciéndoles que es su primo en realidad, cuando Sonó la campana de cambio de clases.

**_Lucy:_** Discúlpenos pero debemos llegar a tiempo esta ves a clase (Mientras se alejan de ellas).

**_Alice:_**Tienes que llamarnos a seguir contándonos, porque la verdad no te creo del todo (Mientras sonríe)

Natsu levanta la mano y se despide de esas chicas.

**_Natsu:_** Que divertidas son esas tipas, excepto por ese niño – Cual niño – pregunto Lucy – él más bajito, como se llamaba Natsuko, me estaba mirando mal - Lucy con cara seria le dice: es una chica.

**_Natsu:_** Heee, es muy plana, por eso pensé que era chico – Lucy golpea la cabeza a Natsu.

**_Natsu:_** Y a todo esto, hacia donde estamos corriendo? – Mierda, era al otro lado – **dijo Lucy**

Se habían alejado tanto de su aula, cuando en el camino se encontraron con un tipo parado en medio del camino.

**_Lucy:_** No otra vez él.

**_Natsu:_** Quien es él? – Es Kento un chico el cual siempre está acosándome – **dijo Lucy**

(Kento chico de cabello blanco, ojos purpuras, alto, musculoso)

**_Lucy:_** Natsu mejor no vengas no quiero que te lastime – Lastimarme dijo Natsu sonriendo esto me enciende.

Natsu se adelantó y llego hasta Kento

Kento agarra a Natsu por la remera.

**_Kento:_** Quien eres tú y que haces con mi chica?

**_Lucy:_** Él es un amigo, no le hagas nada por favor Kento – Y una mierda **dijo Kento.**

Natsu coge de las manos al tipo y hace que le suelte, luego le coge de la camisa y le dice con una cara sombría y una sonrisa maniaca – No te le vuelvas a acerca o en serio la pagaras, Kento asustado se aleja de ellos rápidamente.

**_Lucy:_** Como hiciste eso? – En mi mundo solía pelear con animales más grandes – **dijo Natsu.**

**_Lucy_** asustada: Cómo rayos será tu mundo.

Mientras conversaban sobre lo sucedido se dieron cuenta que otra vez habían perdido la clase, después de eso lograron entra a todas las clases siguiente – Lucy y Natsu en casa ya.

**_Lucy:_** Creo que iré a tomar un baño – Te lavare la espalda **dijo Natsu.**

**_Lucy:_** Ya hablamos de esto Natsu – (Natsu se pone a hacer un puchero)

**(Pov Lucy)**

Natsu otra vez quería bañarse conmigo, será una tradición en su mundo

Lucy después de su baño fue a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, mientras en el cuarto de Natsu Y Happy iniciaba una conversación

**_Natsu:_** Happy, no te enojes.

**_Happy:_** Me abandonaron todo el día (enojado).

**_Natsu:_** Como mañana no tengo clases, te parece si salimos a explorar este mundo.

**_Happy:_** Y me compraras pescado? – Claro que si – **dijo Natsu** mientras acariciaba la cabeza a Happy.

**_Natsu:_** Mañana será el día de Happy.

Poniéndose así a dormir.

* * *

**bueno dejen reviwes  
**

se **despide dragon force 12**


End file.
